


The Moving Finger Writes and…Moves On

by ReneeMR



Series: 2010 Kink Meme [1]
Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, NC:17, kink_meme 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: The man laying on the bed shifted, and immediately felt the sting of a pinch on the inside of his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moving Finger Writes and…Moves On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is WRITING ON THE BODY kink_bingo Written 6-14 to 15-10. Title from Omar Khayyam.

The man laying on the bed shifted, and immediately felt the sting of a pinch on the inside of his thigh. "Hey, quit that," he said as he slapped ineffectually at the assaulting fingers.

"You quit moving. Then, I'll leave you alone."

"Well, god damn, I haven't moved in hours. What if I have to piss?

"Do you have to piss?" There was more than a hint of laughter in the question.

"Well. No," came the huffy reply

"See?" Jim gently patted the nearest bare ass-cheek, earning himself a breathy sigh.

Jim had to admit that Bones had been very good. Up until now. Better than expected after the arguments he had given why this was such a bad idea. Never gracious in losing, Bones had finally acquiesced. But only after Jim agreed to a long list of concessions.

"Now, turn over so I can finish," Jim said as sat back on his heels beside Bones. He set aside the drafting pen he had been using, nearly breaking out in laughter at the grumbles and groans the order engendered. But he managed to keep silent and schooled his face into one of indifference.

"Damn, where'd you get this fucking idea, again, Jim? Never mind, I can't believe I let you talk me into this shit… This better come off!"

"It'll come off. Promised you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah."

"And nobody would see it anyway. Right?"

"Well, I sure as hell won't be paradin' 'round buck naked," Bones barked. Jim nearly smiled as Bones' Georgia accent deepened.

"Okay then, see. Everything's copasetic."

"'Copasetic.' Pullin' out the big words for me?" he snarked.

"Bones, shut the fuck up?"

~*~

 

"Done," Jim said with satisfaction. He set the fine-tip marking pen beside the drafting pen he'd used on Bones' back. The proclamations of adoration, devotion, and exasperation he'd written there were all things he experienced with his lover. Daily.

He grinned at the glitter in Bones' eyes. The green flecks that only appeared when he was furiously angry. Or wantonly lustful. This time there was no doubt it was lust.

As Jim watched, Bones reached for his erect cock, intent on relieving some of the ache. He'd gotten hard the second Jim reached for him. Had stayed hard as Jim wrote in tiny letters and drew complicated patterns the entire length and circumference of his penis.

"No." The single admonishment from Jim stopped Bones' hand in mid-reach. Started a litany of groaned, needy pleading.

"Come on damnit. Fuck me, Jim, I let you do this to me. Fuck you Jim Kirk! I'm dying here, man. Can't you see…?"

"Yeah, I see, Bones. You are so fucking gorgeous," Jim murmured. He ran his finger carefully along the underside of Bones' cock. Just to listen to the absolute filth his lover moaned.

"Fuck…fuck me, Jim. Come on, you know ya want to. 'S why you did this… This. Jim, please…"

Jim shook his head before lying down next to Bones and allowing his legs to fall wide apart. "I want you, Bones. Come on, Bones, come fuck me."

Bones didn't need more invitation. He reached toward the drawer where the lube was stashed. Only Jim grabbed his arm, pulled him back. He grinned at Bones bark of laughter as he rolled between Jim's legs. "That way, darlin'?" Jim shivered when Bones leaned down and chuckled evilly in his ear. "Wanna play rough?"

Jim couldn't help another shiver of anticipation. Or the groan that followed as a finger slid into his heavily slicked hole.

"Son of a bitch. Little fuck," Bones said.

Jim grunted, and wiggled into the touch as Bones shifted his finger just enough to brush lightly over Jim's prostate. He rocked his hips, silently begging for more.

Contrarily, Bones withdrew his finger, then leaned down for a kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders so he could whisper.

"Bones. Want you to watch when you fuck me, baby. Watch…"

Drawing back and nodding, Bones did as he was told. He watched his cock as he pressed into Jim's hole. Jim also watched, as his body was breeched. Breathed hard and keened and fisted the sheets as he accepted the intrusion. When Bones was fully seated against him and resting, Jim raised his knees and his heels pressed into Bones' back.

Bones groaned, and pulled out before shoving back in without warning. Jim gasped before thrusting up, impaling Bones' cock further inside him.

More thrusts and counter-thrusts. Suddenly Bones cried out.

"Fuck! Jim… What the…" He was about to pull out of Jim, but Jim threw his arms around him. "Let go Jim…the blood…!"

"Not…not blood. Ink…" He had planned this, knowing that the red ink of the pen would dissolve into the lube spectacularly.

Bones growled. Shoved back into Jim with unparalleled fierceness. Jim threw back his head and reveled in the brilliance.

~*~

 

The bed was a wreck. The bottom sheet untucked and wrinkled. The top sheet lost to the floor. They smelled of sweat and sex. Were pink-stained with a mixture of ink-lube-come.

Neither of the men wrapped around each other noticed.

"Okay now?" Jim asked softly.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I guess that's 'yes?' Seriously, Bones. I didn't freak you out too much, did I."

Bones sighed. "Okay, yeah, maybe at the beginning. You should warn a guy when you're gonna fulfill a fantasy like that.

"Yeah. Guess so. But you sure enjoyed the hell out of it!"

"So did you, smart ass."

Jim had to laugh at the indignation in Bones' voice. "Yeah. I did." He leaned up to kiss Bones until they had to break to breathe. "So, that's one fantasy down for each of us."

"Yeah, Jim. Got any idea for the next round?" Bones asked after a minute.

"Uh, now that you mention it…"

Jim could only laugh as Bones groaned.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
